Cuddler
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: Marco is a professional Cuddler, but no one of his family, except his father knows. He plans on telling them, but every time he tries, the words won't come out. However, suddenly he is forced to tell in some way, as a family member calls for a Cuddler where Marco works and Marco get's the job. Mild yaoi.


**Did you know that there's a profession called Professional Cuddling? I just found out the other day, as there's going to be an actual education in my country now too. Weird. However, this inspired me to this little one shot. So enjoy.**

* * *

He stared at the booking system with horror written all over his face. The name that the secretary had plotted in was not unknown to him. It was his own brother, but the secretary had no idea, so she had just giving him a cuddler randomly and the task had fallen on Marco. The man with the pineapple haircut groaned.

Was this even real? Why would Thatch want a cuddler? A male cuddler and not a female, which confused Marco further. Marco groaned again. So far only their father knew what profession Marco had, the man had still not had the courage to tell his siblings this, though he had a feeling that Izo might know. The cross dresser knew almost everything about them, even their sexual orientation before they self knew.

Marco recalled when he got the courage to tell his siblings he was gay and all Izo had done was smiling knowingly. It had been hard to come out, but his brothers had accepted him as he was.

"Miss Perona, why have you assigned me this client? I told you I don't cuddle with males, yoi," Marco said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Newgate, but this client specifically wanted a gay man and since you're the only one I know to be gay, I assigned him to you," the goth girl told him.

She was chewing on gum, something that always drove Marco on the edge. And right now his patience was being tested. Why of all people did Thatch ask for a gay cuddler? So far Marco knew Thatch was single, so he should be able to use one of the many female cudlers they had.

"Can you call him and say I won't be able to make it today. I don't feel that well and I'll go home for today, yoi," Marco said, coming up with the lamest excuse.

"Sure, Mr. Newgate. Get well soon," Perona said.

Marco nodded and left the building. Maybe he should tell Thatch what his job was and where. There were other cuddler agency in town, so why had Thatch chosen the one he worked in? Had Thatch a hunch or did he already know? Well, it was better to tell him and what better than to get wasted afterwards? So he texted Thatch, asking if they should go and have a drink tonight. Catching up, since it had been a while since they last had been out. Short after thatch replied, saying he was up to it and they decided to meet up at the usual place.

* * *

"Long time no see, Marco," Thatch greeted him.

"Yeah. We've both been busy, yoi," Marco said, as he got a beer.

The two found a table and sat down.

"I know I've been busy, working and helping Sanji out, but what is it you're doing? You still haven't told us," Thatch said.

Marco sighed and rubbed his temple. How should he best tell Thatch just exactly what he was doing?

"You're not a prostitute, right?" Thatch asked worried.

Marco choke on his drink. "Hell no. That's not how it is," he said slight annoyed and hurt that Thatch even thought that.

Thatch waved his hands in defense. "Sorry, but you seem to have enough money on your hand, even for someone as frugal like you," he said.

Marco gave another sigh. "Sorry, pal. It's just ... What I do, some confuses it with prostitution. I'm a cuddler, yoi."

This time it was Thatch's turn to choke on his drink. "Say what? You're one of those men that gets paid to cuddle with people?"

Marco nodded. "Yes, though I only cuddle with females. I work for the _Natural need of intimacy_ , yoi."

Thatch gaped. "No way."

"Yes and I was assigned to you, yoi," Marco said, eyeing his brother.

Thatch burst into laughter. Marco raised his brow, not seeing the fun in this. What was so funny?

"OMG I'm so going to kill Shanks for this," Thatch said half serious.

"Huh?"

"He told me to call _Natural need of intimacy_ and ask for a gay cuddler. I didn't get why, but I called after finding the number. I didn't bother checking the page. If I had, would I have seen your picture on it?"

"Yes, you would have. How the hell did Shanks knew I work there, yoi?"

"Easy pal. I saw it on their page," Shanks interrupted them, coming to sit at their table, with a huge grin on his face.

Marco glared at the redhead. He never got along with Shanks, the man going on his nerves. Thatch, however, could sometimes get along with Shanks and they had sometimes been out to pick up girls, as they called it.

"Do I want to know why you checked up the male site, yoi?" Marco sighed.

"Curiosity. I just wanted to see what the males looked like and I was totally perplex seeing your lazy gaze staring back at me. I just _had_ to tell Thatch," Shanks grinned.

Marco didn't notice that Thatch was sending him murderous glares, while a faint blush was to be seen on his cheeks. Shanks saw it and he kept grinning. The tension between the three rose, while none said a word. Suddenly the tension were broke, as someone dragged Shanks up from the chair.

"I believe it's time we teach you a little better manners," Benn said camly.

"Aw Benny. Come on it's just for fun," Shanks pouted. "Oi what do you mean with 'we'?"

Benn ignored Shanks comment and pouting face. "I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone else," he said.

"Thanks Benn, yoi," Marco said.

The man nodded and dragged a protesting Shanks with him. Marco sighed, feeling a headache coming up and he just wanted to get waste or better, he wanted to crawl into bed and stay there.

"Hey Marco. So what is it a cuddler do?" Thatch asked interested.

"We cuddle. It's about giving the client intimacy and the feeling of being a person, yoi."

"So that's it? A person pays you for cuddle with her?"

"Basically yes. Some pays for a sleepover, most those who are on business trip away from the s/o. As you might know, it can be very lonely in a bed, if you're used to sleep next to one. Some pays to have a person cuddling with them while asleep, all platonic, yoi," Marco said.

"So is that why you only take female clients? Because you're afraid they misunderstand your profession?" Thatch asked.

Marco drowned his beer. "That too. We have many regulars and I want to keep it professional, yoi."

Thatch nodded, understanding what Marco implied, but didn't say. "So why a cuddler?"

With a sigh, Marco gazed a the ceiling. "Our clients aren't the only one receiving something from it. I feel alive and that I matters. That someone needs me. It's silly, but ..."

"It's not silly, Marco. I get where you're going and it's not silly at all. We all need that. Besides, I'm sure you're the best cuddler out there. I'm sad you called off our meeting. I'd looked forward to try it out," Thatch said.

Marco stared at Thatch. Was he serious? Did he really want to cuddle with _him_? Why would he do that? Marco could vaguely recall that they as children had shared a bed from time to time, especially in stormy nights or when having a nightmare. It had been nice and Marco loved being close to his siblings like this. With his boyfriends it was the cuddling he had loved the most. Marco was just a cuddler person.

"I'm serious, Marco. In fact, there's something I want you to know, but ... Let's go to my place," Thatch said, suddenly sounding uncomfortable, regardless his words of being serious.

* * *

They were seated on Thatch's couch, both with a beer. The silence had grown thick, Marco waiting for Thatch to tell him what he had on his mind, though Marco could see it was not easy for his brother. Whatever it was, Thatch seemed scared of Marco's reaction to it.

"You don't have to tell me it, if it makes you feel uncomfortable, yoi," Marco said, trying to comfort his brother.

Thatch lightly bit his lips. "I want to, I just don't know how."

Marco waited patiently. after a while Thatch inhaled deeply.

"EversinceyoucameoutIwantedtotellyouhowmuchIloveyou," Thatch said and panted lightly.

Marco's eyes widened, as the rashly spoken words sunk into his mind. Did Thatch seriously just say that? Did his brother, his best friend, the person Marco loved the most, right after his father, just confessed having the same feelings?

Thatch took the hand of Marco, looking into his eyes. "I just was too insecure to tell you or any about these feelings, Marco. Not even Oyaji. First I just thought it was because I admired you, but now I know it's true and deeper than that. I don't expect you to feel the same and I don't want it to be awkward between us, but those feelings have drained me. TO have them locked up and not show ..." He let the words hang there.

Marco smiled softly to him and he caressed his cheek lightly. Thatch looked at him, as Marco gently pulled him close, letting the higher man cuddle next to him. Marco let his finger caress Thatch's arm. The latter closed his eyes, letting Marco caress him.

"Not all cuddlers can have a relationship because of jealousy, yoi."

"Do you want a relationship?"

"Though I get some intimacy needs covered at work, it's not enough. I want more, yoi."

Thatch shifted and sat on the lab of Marco, looking at him. "You want love."

Marco nodded and stroke the cheek of Thatch. "Yours, yoi."

Before Thatch could respond to that, Marco brought his face down to his and captured the cook's lips. Thatch's eyes widened in surprise, before closing. He leaned into the kiss, making it deeper. Marco's lips tasted of coffee, beer and something that Thatch couldn't define, something that was Marco.

Marco was not sure whether this was a good idea or not, but damn he had craved to taste those lips for so long and now Thatch had practically invited him to do so. Who was he to pass such an invitation? Thatch tasted of spices, mostly curry, but behind that, there was a scent that only could be described as Thatch's personal scent. And Marco loved that.

The need for air made them break the kiss. Thatch's cheeks were now bright pink, while Marco also was flustered.

"You and I should definitely explore this further," Thatch said.

"Are you sure about this? I won't quit my job, yoi."

"I don't want you to. Because with me it will always be different. You're mine and I'm yours," Thatch said seriously.

Marco could see that Thatch meant it. It didn't matter that Marco worked as a cuddler and would cuddle with female clients all day long. However, he would never do a sleepover cuddling again. It was awkward, even before this night it had been awkward and something he really rarely did.

"You're the only one that matters, yoi."

Thatch grinned and captured Marco's lips again. this was not what he had expected when calling _Natural need of intimacy_ earlier. As Shanks had told him about what a cuddler did, he had hoped to talk to this gay cuddler about how to confess his love to another man, one he was close to, but not in the way he wanted. For Thatch is was not about the intimacy, but to talk to a complete stranger about how to confess. Well, it had worked out somehow and Thatch had never been happier.

* * *

 **Wow. This took an unexpected turn. It was not my intention to pair Marco up with Thatch, but it somehow ended like that. And I do like it. My first MarcoxThatch FF.**


End file.
